


You're Magic!

by catewip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, starstruck4moony & kattlupin's RS420 Wolfstar Mini Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catewip/pseuds/catewip
Summary: Sirius comforts Remus after a bad breakup.My submission for the 420 Remus & Sirius Mini Fest hosted by @kattlupin and @starstruck4moony 💛💖
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	You're Magic!

Sirius opens the window and climbs onto the old rusty fire escape. The air is cool against his face and the rusted metal freezing cold on the back of his thighs as he sits in the small space next to Remus. Their thighs touch, giving Sirius a little bit of warmth that he wants to grab hold of and cling onto, but he reframes. Now, just after his friend has been broken up with, is not the time for him to reach out and hold onto Remus like he truly wants too. 

Instead of admitting his growing feelings towards Remus, Sirius brings out the last of his weed, holding the joint steady between his lips and cupping his hand to ward off the breeze as he lights it. Remus sits quietly next to him, arms folded and leaning on the metal railing in front of him. As Sirius takes the first drag and lets the blessed taste of weed hit the back of his throat, he watches Remus stare into the distance and tries to determine what to say. How can he rightfully express that Remus' boyfriend, now his ex Sirius reminds himself with a little more glee than is appropriate, was an absolute idiot and never deserved a moment of Remus' time. How does he find the words to say that he would kill him and anyone who ever dares to hurt Remus in the future and Prongs and Wormtail would help bury the body.

But as Sirius watches a tear escape the corner of Remus' bright eyes, Sirius knows now is not the time. Remus doesn't need his anger and nor would he want his pity, so Sirius remains silent and holds the joint to Remus' lips. He watches as Remus leans forward and gently wraps his soft plump lips around the joint, inhaling deeply. He watches the rise of Remus' chest and Sirius can't help but notice the slight shake in his breath as he exhales, smoke pooling around his face.

Sirius takes another deep drag and pretends out of courtesy that he doesn't notice Remus angrily swipe at the tears now falling freely down his rosy cheeks, before passing the joint back to him. 

Both friends sit in silence, letting the smoke dance up into the night sky and Sirius preys to whomever could be listening that this is giving Remus at least a small amount of comfort. 

As the joint comes to end and the smoke begins to clear Remus is holding onto his hand, his long warm fingers entwined with Sirius' own. As he begins to feel the warm comfort of the weed set in, Sirius is unable to hold his tounge any longer.

"You're magic, you know." He declares in a soft whisper and Remus gently scoffs in return.

"No, honestly Rem. You are." Sirius wants to add that Remus' ex is an absolute areshole for not being able to see it but decides that probably wouldn't help.

Sirius turns himself towards Remus, as best he can in the small space available on the fire escape. Remus still doesn't meet his eye, face and eyes red from tears that Sirius would do anything to stop. He's relieved when Remus leans in slightly to him as their shoulders graze and it gives Sirius the courage to find his words.

"Firstly, you put up with Prongs and Wormy." Sirius smiles as a small huff of a laugh escapes Remus' mouth and he leans closer resting his forehead on Sirius' shoulder.

"Secondly, you're ridiculously smart. I mean you are just like… walking potential for how much you could learn, you can do anything you put your mind to Moony. You can get anything you want out of lift."

Sirius knows he's stalling, he wants desperately to let Remus know how loved he is, how much Sirius himself loves him. Taking a deep calming breath he tries to find the right words.

"And on top of all of that, you literally change peoples lives! With some magical and mysterious energy that everyone just decided to call love…"

Remus' head whips up at the word, his tearful eyes staring intensely back into his with a look that Sirius can't decipher so he carries on, the words now pouring from his mouth.

"And you just have this infinite amount in you, that you just give to idiots like Prongs and Wormy, your friends and family, even strangers and your fucking ex's that don't deserve you..."

Now that the words have started, Sirius feels himself lose control of them, like they have been hiding just underneath the surface waiting to burst out.

"You literally change people's lives just by being there, just by giving your smiles, your hugs, your bloody sarcasm… you literally amaze me! You have so much love to give, and I know that sounds like an awful cliche but it's true Moons! And if people can't see that then they're absolute idiots!"

Sirius throws his hands in the air in a gesture of exasperation. How on earth could people not see how amazing and magical Remus truly was? And even more frustrating to Sirius, how could Remus himself not see it?

The silence that follows feels heavy and Remus is staring at him open mouthed and wide eyed. As the realisation of what has just said aloud starts to sink in, Sirius stumbles quickly to his feet.

Remus follows suit and Sirius notes that Remus is not only still holding his hand, he's squeezing tightly. It's the only thing that keeps Sirius from fleeing. Had he truly just said that to Remus?

When Sirius finally finds enough courage to look at Remus, he's surprised to see that he's smiling softly at him. It's a shy smile but it reaches his eyes and makes Sirius want to smile back.

"You missed someone off the list."

"What, who?" Confusion sets in as Sirius tries to remember what exactly he had said, his mind feeling slightly cloudy. 

Sirius is momentarily stunned as Remus pulls him into a huge hug, embracing him tightly as he buries his face into the crook of Sirius' neck. Sirius wraps his arms around him and breathes him in, letting the embrace steady them both. Sirius heart soars as Remus whispers earnestly-

"You."

**Author's Note:**

> I would highly recommend checking out the #rs420 on tumblr, there are so many amazing works by very talented writers and artists.


End file.
